Tak Berasa
by sauraazu
Summary: Terjebak dalam dua hal serupa namun tak sama. Seperti terikat pada salah satu yang sebenarnya tak berstatus. Semacam ada rasa namun tak berasa. Pernahkah kau mengalaminya?
1. Chapter 1

**_Tak Berasa_**

 **Love Live! Sunshine.**

 **warning : typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun.

Love Live bukan milik saya.

* * *

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _Terjebak dalam dua hal serupa namun tak sama_

 _Seakan terikat pada salah satu yang sebenarnya tak berstatus_

 _Semacam ada rasa namun tak berasa, mungkin?_

 _Pernahkah kau mengalaminya?_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

 _'_

][

Seorang lelaki tinggi semampai sudah berdiri di depan kediamana Kurosawa, sepuluh menit lalu ia telah mengirim pesan kepada sang empunya rumah bahwa ia sudah sampai. Tangannya dingin dan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Gugup sekali rasanya. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap ada balasan. Nyatanya tidak. Ia mencoba mengirim pesan lagi, menyuruh si penerima untuk keluar menemuinya, sebab ia takut untuk menginjakkan kaki ke dalam.

 _"…_ _aku tak berani, ada Ayahmu"_

Begitulah pesan yang ia kirim kemudian.

Belum ada balasan dan hanya sebuah tanda _read_ yang terlihat. Nyaris lima menit lelaki itu menunggu, tak lama yang dinanti keluar juga. Kurosawa Dia, teman masa kecilnya. Dia sendiri sedikit heran, kenapa lelaki yang sudah sering keluar masuk rumahnya itu tumben-tumbenan merasa takut untuk bertamu. Katanya sih karena ada kepala keluarga Kurosawa.

Memang benar, ayahnya Dia hanya ada di rumah tiga kali dalam setahun, dan teman kecil Dia itu jarang bertemu dengan beliau, seingatnya terakhir kali bertemu saat kelulusan SD. Dan kini ia merasa canggung kalau harus bertatap muka sekarang.

"Payah! Kau macam baru pertama ke rumahku saja, Kano-kun" Dia berkacak pinggang saat bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf deh, maaf. Seriusan, aku malu bertemu beliau" ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

Dia menghela napas "Iya deh." Dia memandangi sesaat tampilan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Tidak biasanya Kano berpenampilah serapih ini; pakai kemeja biru motif garis yang lengannya dilipat sampai ke siku dan celana panjang jins beserta sepatu sneakers yang bisa dibilang hanya ia pakai saat moment tertentu saja. Rambutnya juga kelihatannya habis dipangkas, jadi lebih rapih dan err….

Tampan.

"Jadi, mau apa ke sini?" Tanya Dia usai duduk di kursi panjang berbahan kayu. Disusul Kanonkemudian, sedikit berjarak.

"Tch! Kau ini, masih bertanya lagi. Aku kan sudah bilang bulan lalu, kalau kau kembali dari Tokyo aku mau memberimu ini."

Kano menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastic berwarna putih. Dia mengambilnya dan mengecek isinya. Rupanya sekotak coklat. Dan katanya coklat itu terbilang mahal. Bernyali juga ya lelaki ini. Dia membatin, ujung bibirnya mengukir kurva naik.

"Dia, _merry christmas & happy new year_ ya… dan selamat ulangtahun"

Tanggal 1 Januari kemarin, seorang Kurosawa Dia bertambah usia dan Kano memang sudah berniat dari jauh hari untuk memberikannya coklat dan ia ingin menepatinya sekarang, walau sebelumnya mendapat penolakan dari Dia sendiri dengan alasan merepotkan, tapi pada akhirnya Dia mengizinkannya.

Hanya kata terima kasih yang bisa Dia ucapkan setelah jabatan tangan itu usai. Terlihat sekali Kano begitu canggung dan bingung mau membahas topic apa. Sedangkan Dia hanya mengamati sekeliling halaman rumahnya. Sebenarnya Dia juga canggung sih, habisnya lumayan lama mereka tidak bertemu tatap muka.

"Sampai kapan liburan di sini?" Akhirnya Dia yang membuka pembicaraan .

"Sampai akhir bulan…"

Sedikit banyak akhirnya mereka bisa mencairkan suasana. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit tak terasa mereka berbincang, membicarakan teman-teman masa sekolah dulu, membicarakan perkembangan masing-masing dan lain sebagainya. Sebenarnya Dia sedikit takut sih kalau-kalau ayahnya mendadak keluar karena ia merasa seperti orang yang pacaran secara diam-diam, ya walaupun mereka hanya bersahabat dan ayahnya sebenarnya tahu itu.

Juga, berbicara soal pacaran, Dia hampir tak ingin membahas itu, walau sebenarnya ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini menaruh hati padanya. Sudah satu tahun lamanya, ia tahu bawa lelaki itu menunggunya. Tapi, Dia benar-benar menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kawan.

Acap kali seorang Matsuura Kano mengungkapkan perasaannya, memberi perhatian dan lain-lainnya degan harapan Dia bisa membuka hati untuknya. Namun tetap saja, Dia tidak bisa memaksa perasaannya.

"Dia, aku harap kamu…"

Sudah diduga, ia akan mengarah ke pembahasan ini–

"Berhenti, Kano-kun." Dengan lembut ia berucap. "Sudah berulang kali aku katakan; jangan menungguku. Kumogon cari wanita lain. Aku sungguh hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat." Dia tersenyum, sebisa mungkin berkata-kata dengan nada lembut agar lelaki itu tak semakin terluka.

"Apa sudah ada yang mengisi hatimu?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Lantas? Salahkah aku menunggu?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Kano-kun"

 _Semakin terluka lebih tepatnya–_

"Aku tidak peduli, Dia. Ini aku yang jalani. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kurasa harus kulakukan. Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau siap."

Dia hanya bungkam, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Lelaki itu benar-benar kekeuh menanti perasaannya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Gelengan itu, hatinya pun sebenarnya bertanya; apakah gelengan itu menandakan _belum_ ataukah _tak tahu._

Sebab ada seorang lain yang mencoba mencuri hatinya.

 _Brak!_

Hal mengejutkan, sebuah kaleng soda terlempar ke luar dari dalam rumah Dia. Mereka yang di luar langsung saling memandang dengan ekspresi kaget. Keduannya langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu pasti ayahnya Dia. Jangan-jangan mereka ketahuan.

"A…aku pamit pulang dulu ya" Kano pun langsung berdiri dan berinisiatif pamit sebelum kepergok si tuan rumah. Sedangkan Dia hampir ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Kano yang gelagapan itu.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Kano-kun. Dan terima kasih hadiahnya"

Lelaki itu baik. tapi entah mengapa...

-][-

Sampai sekarang Dia masih memikirkan pengakuan yang terus berulang itu. Hingga sempat terbesit dalam benaknya untuk menerima perasaan Kano. Tapi Dia berpikir lagi, tidakkah lebih kejam lagi kalau berpura-bura mencintai? Lebih baik tidak usah sekalian.

"Haah…" Dia membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja ruang tamu.

" _Nee-chan?_ Kenapa?" Ruby datang membawa sepiring apel dan menyodorkannya pada sang kakak.

"ah? Ruby? Bukan apa-apa" Dia berdusta. Tapi Ruby tahu hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Matsuura Kano-san? Atau Ohara Mario-san?" Ruby bertanya kemudian sembari melahap apel yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ru…Ruby? Apa maksudmu?" Seketika posisinya menjadi tegak.

Bukan sebuah rahasia bagi Ruby tentang permasalahan yang dialami kakaknya itu. Ruby sangat tahu meski Dia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan rapat. Kakaknya itu sangat payah dalam hubungan percintaan.

Jika boleh membandingkan; Ruby kenal Kano dari kecil, mereka juga sering main bersama tapi tidak tahu mengapa Ruby lebih tertarik kalau kakaknya itu bersanding dengan Ohara Mario. Bukan karena status social ekonominya, tapi karena karakter Mario yang supel tapi terkesan cool, membuat Ruby jadi lebih terkesan dan menjadi kagum.

Baginya, sifat Mario yang tidak bisa diam itu cocok dengan sifat kakaknya yang dingin. Tapi Ruby sendiri bingung dengan perasaan sang kakak yang sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa.

"Tempo hari Mario-san mengajakku jalan, loh"

"Lalu?" Nada suaranya terdengar tak berminat tapi sebenarnya penasaran.

"Aku menolak"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu, kalau sebenarnya yang diincar itu dirimu, _Onee-chan"_ matanya menatap tajam Dia.

"Apa-apaan sih. Jangan bercanda, Ruby"

Dia tahu pula, lelaki itu mencoba mendekati dirinya. Tapi Dia pun tahu bahwa itu hanya sebatas permainan. Mungkin terdengar kasar tapi itu jelas terlihat, lelaki popular macam Mario itu tidak akan bisa serius dengan satu wanita.

"Aku sendiri bingung, Ruby. Aku tidak mau menganggap serius sikap dan ucapan Mario-kun. Karena aku tahu dia hanya iseng"

"Ohh, jadi maunya yang serius?" ucap Ruby menggoda.

"Bu…bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya."

Tak lama lelaki yang dibicarakan muncul di hadapan mereka. Sedikit terkejut sebenarnya tapi untuk apa Ohara Mario datang ke rumahnya. Rupanya–

"Ruby, Ayahmu ada?"

"Mau bisnis lagi ya?" Ruby langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlalu memanggil sang ayah setelah mendapat anggukan dari Mario.

Dia baru sadar kalau Ruby meninggalkan dirinya berdua saja dengan Mario di ruang tamu. Rasanya benar-benar kaku dan canggung. Saling menatap saja tidak, melempar senyum saja tidak. Apalagi posisi yang tidak menyenangkan ini; Dia masih duduk di kursi ruang tamu, sedangkan Mario lebih memilih berdiri dan memandangi lemari pajangan yang berisi beberapa piagam dan piala. Sesekali lelaki itu mengangguk dan bergumam sendiri, entah apa yang digumamkannya.

Entah kenapa Dia menjadi kesal. Ia merasa seperti tembok yang tak dianggap keberadaannya. Setidaknya duduk, rasanya tidak sopan berdiri, padahal ada tuan rumahnya di situ. Ya walau pada kenyataannya bukan dirinya yang dicari.

Dengan iseng, Dia pun diam-diam mengamati teman masa SMA-nya dulu; tubuhnya semakin tinggi saja dan bahunya juga bertambah lebar. Tidak banyak perubahan yang terlihat setelah setahun tidak berjumpa. Dan nampaknya sekarang ia sudah mapan ya. Ia juga terlihat manis.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Dia terasa memanas.

Ohara Mario memang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Dia, tapi lelaki itu sempat menawarkan kedekatang padanya. Sama seperti pada Kano, ia hanya menganggap sebatas teman dan sahabat. Tapi semakin ke sini justru keluarganya dengan Mario malah semakin dekat. Tak jarang Dia mendapat godaan-godaan dari adik maupun ibunya.

Tapi seperti yang dibilang Dia sebelumnya, ia tak mau menganggap serius hal itu. Karena sebenarnya–

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, Mario-kun?"_

Tiga menit berlalu, ayahnya Dia datang sambil menyodorkan sebuah berkas pada Mario.

"Terima kasih, Paman" usai berjabat tangan, Mario pamit pulang.

Meski, beberapa detik lalu sebuah senyum ditunjukkannya pada Dia.

 _"_ _Apa-apaan itu? Datang hanya melempar senyum. Itupun saat mau pulang. Setidaknya ucapkan merry christmas & happy new year, gitu?" _

_Apa... dia tidak ingat ulangtahunku?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Apakah ini termasuk menggantung dan digantungkan?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan?_

 _Jenis perasaan macam apa ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

hai..hai... lama tak berjumpa :D. rindu sekali dengan tempat tongkrongan(?) ini wwww

ya, pertama-tama Happy B'day tuk Kurosawa Dia (walau dah lewat). ya,, doi bukan waifu saya. tapi entah sejak kapan belakangan ini jadi suka banget sama doi hehehe.

makasih sudah mau membaca fanfict yang sebenarnya saya pun tak paham jenis ff macam apa ini xD. karena buatnya dadakan dan alurnya tak direncanakan

btw, silahkan lihat chp 2. anggp saja itu bonus

.

.

.

(Ps: ff ini juga kupersembahkan tuk seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Kiranya asupan(?) Ini bisa sedikit memberinya semangat)

 _ **_sauraazu**_


	2. Chapter 2

anggap saja ini bonus hehehe...  
maafkan jika ada yang tak suka pairing ini. Ya... walau saya sendiri sejujurnya bingung sebenarnya ini pairinya yang mana xD.

Ini bukan cinta-cintaan kok. Wkwkkw hanya rasa rindu pada sahabat saja :D

* * *

 **[edisi : dibuang sayang]**

 **_I Miss You_**

 **.**

Dirinya berubah. Tidak tahu sejak kapan aku merasa sesuatu berubah dalam dirinya. Apa hanya perasaanku?. Tapi, keyakinan ini memuncak saat kejadian tak diharapkan itu terjadi. Moment dimana dia di atas panggung seorang diri, melantunkan nada indah dalam lagu kesukaanku.

Dia cantik berada di sana. Mungkin, kalau dia sungguh seorang pianis, aku akan menjadi salah satu penggemar beratnya. Tapi aku bersyukur, dia ada di antara kami; menjadi bagian dari kami, dan melengkapi formasi kami. Karena jika tidak begitu, aku tak kan pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aku suka saat mendengar dia bernyanyi, suaranya selalu berhasil medebarkan jantungku. Ditambah peran barunya di atas panggung sebagai seorang Sakurauchi Riko yang ia suarakan; menambah rasa kagumku.

Semangatnya dan kerja kerja kerasnya dalam mempelajari itu membuat semangatku bertambah untuk berlatih menjelang konser besar yang pertama bagi Aqours. Dia itu penyemangatku. Inspirasiku. Motivasiku.

Kami hanya selisih dua tahun, yang jelas dirinya lebih tua dariku dan itu salah satu alasan aku mengaguminya, senang berada di dekatnya. Dalam dirinya aku menemukan 'sosok kakak' yang tak pernah kudapatkan sebelumnya. Disaat aku mengalami masa sulit, dia hadir. Disaat aku sendiri, dia datang. Disaat aku kecewa atau kesal, senyumnya berhasil mengenyahkan perasaan itu.

Hanya dengannya, aku berani pergi keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau pergi makan. Selama ini juga, hanya dia yang mau mengajakku pergi bersama. Ah, aku bahagia.

Tapi, sifat baiknya itu yang terkadang membuat aku cemburu. Karena dia begitu cantik dan baik, banyak bahkan hampir semua member dekat dengannya dan menyukainya. Tak terkecuali Suwa Nanaka—

Meski Suwawa dekat dengan Ainya, tapi ia lebih dekat dengan Rikyako, orang yang kukagumi. Aku sering; memandang, melihat, memperhatikan mereka berdua. Kerap kali bersama duduk di depan piano. Aku tahu Suwawa memiliki talenta di bidang itu, sehingga tak jarang Rikyako meminta saran, masukan atau bahkan minta diajarkan bagian-bagian yang mungkin dirasa sulit.

Bahkan ketika dia menangis di atas panggung, aku terlambat— tidak, aku terlalu pengecut untuk berlari menghampirinya dan berdiri di dekatnya serta mendekap tubuhnya. Tapi Suwawa, ia berhasil melakukan itu.

Ah! Aku cemburu.

Adakah bakat lain dalam diriku, agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya? Adakah keberanian lebih dalam diriku agar bisa lebih lama di dekatnya?.

Aku lihat jelas bagaimana dekatnya mereka berdua. Bagaimana malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berbincang bahkan berjalan-jalan. Aku memergoki, lebih tepatnya mengintip mereka saat di teras belakang. Rikyako menangis dalam dekapan Suwawa. Rikyako berada dalam gendongan Suwawa.

Detik itu juga aku ingin menangis. Bolehkah Rikyako, aku yang menggendongmu? Aku yang memelukmu? Aku yang mengusap air matamu?. Maafkan aku yang pengecut ini.

Usai mereka pergi, aku menunduk menahan tangis di balik pintu. Sambil mengepal dan meremas gagang pintu yang nyaris melukai tanganku.

"Arisha..."

Dan malam itu hanya seorang Furihata Ai yang menemani kesedihanku. Menjadi tempat curahan hatiku selama ini.

-][-

"Masih menunggu balasan?"

Furirin atau mungkin biasa kusapa Aiai, dia selalu berhasil memergoki kebiasaanku. Menatap aplikasi LINE yang tak ada notifikasi-nya. Benar yang dia bilang, aku menunggu balasan.

Ia ikut berbaring di sampingku. Aku tidur membelakangi dia.

"Kau belum tidur?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah bertanya balik.

Aiai mendekat. Posisi tidurnya sekarang mepet di sampingku.

"Onee-chan, jangan sedih..." ucapnya dengan suara Ruby. Sambil memelukku yang masih memunggungi dirinya.

Aku terasenyum. Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu. Akhirnya aku memutar badanku menghadapnya. Kami pun tertawa. Ia selalu berhasil menghiburku.

"Aiai, aku rindu dia. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? " ucapku murung.

"Ck! Positive thinking saja. Alasan dia tidak membaca line mu mungkin karena sibuk"

"Tapi, dia muncul di grup. Masa hanya mengirimkanku foto kami saja dia tidak bisa? Apa mengirim foto membutuhkan waktu lama?"

Mungkin yang dikatakan Aiai benar, dia sedang sibuk. Tapi aku hanya mengirimkan dia pesan untuk mengirim foto kami berdua yang diabadikan saat di belakang panggung. Kebetulan foto itu ada di ponselnya.

Aku tahu, kami bahkan tahu. Rikyako orang yang suka bercanda, tapi entah kenapa perkataannya kali ini membuatku kepikiran.

 _"Aida-san, nanti jangan lupa kirimkan aku foto kita yang tadi ya..."_

 _"Iya, kalau belum kuhapus ya"_

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tertawa, aku yakin dia bercanda. Tapi kenapa sampai detik ini ia mengacuhkan pesanku? Itu semakin membuatku yakin kalau dia memang berubah. Sekarang, dia jarang membalas pesanku, dan belakangan kurasa ia enggan untuk membalas percakapanku ketika kami mengobrol. Bahkan ia jadi sering tak dengar saat kupanggil.

"Tunggu saja, dia pasti akan membalasnya, kok"

"Tapi kapan?"

"Emmm, entahlah. Yang jelas, akan ada masa dimana setiap manusia itu berubah. Tidak selamanya kita bisa mengharapkan suatu hubungan yang manis sesuai keinginan kita. Akan selalu ada yang namanya 'datang dan pergi'. Juga..."

"...manusia itu butuh tempat yang nyaman, mungkin saja sekarang dia sedang dalam posisi yang nyaman. Mungkin dia sedang jenuh?. Biarkan dia seperti itu dahulu. Nanti dia akan kembali, kok"

Yang dikatakan memang benar, tapi sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan suatu perubahan yang tiba-tiba.

"Tetap saja, aku rindu padanya"

Haaah.. lagi-lagi memikirkannya membuatku ingin menangis. Tuhan, dia hanya seorang teman, tapi kenapa sampai membuatku seperti ini?. Sesungguhnya masih banyak yang ingin kukenal dalam dirinya. Aku ingin dia lebih terbuka denganku, seperti aku terbuka padanya.

"Sudah, jangan sedih. Sini aku peluk"

Pelukan dari Aiai membuatku sedikit tenang dan mulai mengantuk. Mungkin aku akan tertidur dalam pelukannya lagi, malam ini. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi nyaman untuk dipeluk.

" _...oyasumi, onee-chan_ "

.

.

.

e.n.d

* * *

 _makasih sudah baca_

 _see u next time :)_


End file.
